In general, in resort facilities or tourist places, various services such as photographing have been provided. For example, in large amusement parks, so-called theme parks, cameras are installed in the spots of attractions. Automatic photographing is performed when vehicles arrive at the spots of attractions, and then photos are printed and sold to people interested in the photos after the attractions end.
In regard to a photographing service, PTL 1 below discloses an image photographing system that distributes a communication mechanism such as a wireless tag only to a visitor to be photographed and performs photographing using a camera installed in a park based on detection of identification information transmitted from the communication mechanism.
PTL 2 below discloses a shutter device that is distributed to a visitor. When a user arrives at a photographing spot in a park, the shutter device notifies the user that the user has arrived at the photographing spot by generating an alarm from a speaker. Further, the shutter device can instruct the camera installed in the photographing spot to perform photographing in response to a button pressing operation performed by the user.